


It Was the Towel

by cadey (haekass)



Series: Towels [1]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode AU: s01e21 It Makes a Lovely Light, minor references to flash usage, reference to past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Beka. Dylan. A very tiny and wet towel.





	It Was the Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was previously on ffnet before it was purged. Written sometime in 2001 and told from alternating POVs.

_Dylan_

It was the towel.

And an insane, irrational attraction to my first officer. Not to mention everything that makes her Beka, and the fact that I am a normal - well, as normal as I can get under the circumstances - healthy male.

It was that damned towel that did me in, soaking wet, clinging to every curve of her absolutely gorgeous body - I could go on for days just breaking down that mental picture I have of her, fresh out of the shower with water still dripping down those lean legs that looked much longer than normal, the towel that barely covered her body, letting me have a brief glimpse of smooth, creamy skin as well as the tempting swells of her breasts. Of course, I stammered like a schoolboy with his first crush, and made at least one Freudian slip of the tongue.

"I was just checking out your figure." Brilliant Dylan, really brilliant. You know what to say to crews of thousands, but when confronted by a nearly naked woman you want, you could barely string two words together.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. Don't get me wrong, I still love Sara, but it's kind of sunk in over the past year that she's really gone for good, and I can't get her back. Which explains why I've let my attraction to Beka grow. Anyways, I was watching her sleep off the after-effects of Rommie flushing her system of Flash, and I couldn't help but think of her in that towel only a day or two before that. After we had our little chat, she went back to the Maru for further recovery. I felt no doubt in letting her return, since all six of us conducted a very through search of the Maru to make sure she hadn't stashed any Flash away, and to take away all of the ingredients for making the stuff, while she was asleep.

I felt the need to check up on her halfway through the night watch, and silently walked onto the Maru. I didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping. She wasn't in her cabin, and I thought that I heard water suddenly turn off. Walking towards the noise, fate once again brought me face-to-face with Beka clad once again in a towel. The silence between us only lasted for a second, before we both laughed.

"Didn't we already do this before?" she asked quietly.

I could only nod, still struck dumb by the sight of her in a towel.

"So what brings you by? Still checking out my figures?"

Tempting witch. "I came by to check on you, actually. How are you holding up?"

A short little jerk of her shoulder was my answer, although it almost fell on deaf eyes when that little jerk freed more skin from the confines of the towel.

* * *

_Beka_

I promptly forgot about the past day or so when I saw the look on his face as he saw me in nothing but a towel, again.

Who needs heat when one has Dylan Hunt looking at you as if you were his next meal?

I knew that he was attracted to me, but this was going beyond attraction and into full-blown lust. I could feel my body reacting to the look in his eyes, and I hoped that he would stammer an excuse and leave, so I could take care of the problem. Call it my type A personality asserting itself, but when I got Dylan into my bed, I wouldn't be sharing him with anyone, living or dead.

"That's good," he muttered, still staring at me with that look in his eyes.

I leaned against a bulkhead, momentarily forgetting that ship metal is always cold, and immediately jumped back away from it with a yelp. My hand must have slipped a bit, freeing one end of the towel, leaving it to bare my left side. I shivered, not only from the cooling air, but also Dylan's intense gaze, and reached down to pull the towel back into place.

I wasn't expecting him to quickly step forward and grab my left wrist, holding it immobile. Sensation rocketed through my body at the simple touch, and I shivered again. He had better either follow through or leave immediately. I don't have the patience for a drawn-out mating dance. The feeling of his warm fingers on my wrist had another effect as well. My right hand, the only force pinning the wet towel in place, was starting to slip.

* * *

_Dylan_

I knew a second before it happened that the towel was going to fall. I followed its progress down her body with my eyes, then as it landed on the deck, drew my eyes back up to meet hers, already clouded with desire.

"Ah hell," I muttered before pulling her against my body and bringing my lips into contact with hers. I flicked my tongue against her lips, begging them to part, and nearly came undone when they did. She tasted so sweet, and yet, spicy enough to keep me coming back for more, like a Vedran spice-sweet candy. Thrusting in and out of her willing mouth in a lazy rhythm with my tongue, a small grin curved the edges of my lips when I felt her body taking up the rhythm. My hands came up to cup her breasts while rolling and lightly pinching the nipples.

I rewarded her small whimper with a caress of her tongue, and then pulled my mouth from hers. When her eyes focused on mine, I nearly drowned in them. "Beka, if you don't want this to happen, you'd better say no loud and clear right now."

She merely arched an eyebrow, and then took a long look at my body. "If I didn't want this to happen, I wouldn't have let you see me in a towel in the first place. Now, go back to what you were doing," she ordered.

I had to smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and lose the clothes," she added.

"I'll leave that to you," I muttered before recapturing her mouth.

* * *

_Beka_

The man can kiss. Oh my God, but can he kiss. And I think I just found something even more addictive than Flash. His hands roam over my body, seeming to know instinctively where my erogenous zones were and precisely how to stimulate them the most. He pulled his mouth from mine, and I nearly moaned with the disappointment until that lovely, talented mouth traced a path down to my breasts.

My fingers scrabbled down his back, looking for the hem of his sweater so I could pull it off him. I found it just as he drew my right breast into his mouth - making me forget about what I was doing. I suddenly remembered as I felt the cloth bunch in my hands as they curled into fists. I could feel warm, smooth skin against my hands, and I was anxious to explore it without the sweater hampering my explorations. Pulling it up to his shoulders, he allowed me to pull it off him and toss it to the deck, where it landed next to my discarded towel.

Claiming his mouth again, my fingers found the fasteners for his pants and quickly undid them. Pushing down his pants, I was a bit surprised to find that he wore nothing underneath them. As soon as they were far enough down so that gravity could take care of the rest, I rested my hands lightly on his stomach, feeling the muscles contract under them. I slowly trailed them down until they wrapped around his arousal.

Well, Harper wasn't far off with that Greek god comment, but with one major difference: those ancient Greeks tended to immortalize a boy's attributes, and Dylan was most definitely *not* a boy.

* * *

_Dylan_

She's trying to kill me. That can be the only explanation. She's completely naked, and I'm standing here with my erection practically standing at attention from her hands, with my pants hanging around my boots.

Deciding that what is good for one is good for another, my hand trails along her hip before pressing against the damp curls between her thighs. Not only do her hips jerk reflexively against my hand, her hands also tighten around me. Hissing a breath out between my teeth, I gently remove her hands.

"I don't want to feel that good just yet," I explain. What little brainpower I have left is screaming for me to find a bed and to get these damned boots off. Beka, bless her heart, seems to sense exactly what I'm thinking, and does a slow glide down my body, arousing me even more, until her agile fingers quickly unfasten my boots, allowing me to step out of them.

To my surprise, she doesn't get back up immediately, instead she looks up at me with that wicked gleam in her eye before darting out her tongue to lick just the very tip. I swore, while she merely smiled in that mysterious way only females are capable of. Delicately, she licked and blew warm air onto my erection, arousing me even more. The tempting little witch is trying to kill me. I thought that I saw the face of the Divine when she took me into her hot mouth.

Pulling her up, I kissed her hard, brusingly, but she didn't complain, only demanded more. I nearly came right there when I tasted myself on her. "Bed, now," I growled. She was going to get some payback for that.

* * *

_Beka_

I nearly dashed to my cabin, feeling Dylan not more than a step behind me. As soon as the door shut behind us, he picked me up easily and set me down on the edge of the bed. Sinking to his knees between my legs, I get a glimpse of his eyes and the promise of retribution they held.

Tease the wolf, and you get its teeth. He started by planting small kisses on the insides of my thighs, alternating on a crazy pattern I couldn't figure out, driving me up the wall. I tried to weave my fingers into his hair to force him where I wanted him to go, but he would have none of it. Pinning my hands to the bed with his own, he kept them there with his own strength, despite my best attempts to free them.

I was so caught up in trying to free my hands, the first lap of his tongue caught me by surprise. Crying out, my eyes closed in bliss as the first ripple of an impending orgasm rolled through my body.

"More, please," I begged.

Dylan didn't waste a second. Using his teeth, tongue, and lips, he brought me to the edge time and again, always backing off when he felt that I was getting too close to climax. I was almost ready to curse him when he backed off again, just opening my mouth to give him an earful, when he suddenly plunged inside me. The words turned into a harsh scream that was torn from my throat as the orgasm he had denied me with his mouth suddenly hit.

He was still inside me as I came back down to Earth, watching me shiver with a slight smirk on his face. An aftershock rolled through my body, tightening around him. The smirk fell away as he started to move within me.

* * *

_Dylan_

I could feel her body tightening up once again and I knew that she was close to the edge again from that sexy little moan. Suddenly rolling us over, her eyes widen and her nails sink into my chest as gravity forces me deeper inside her.

Our eyes lock as she moves on top of me, while my hands take a leisurely journey back up to her breasts. Her body arches when I rub my thumbs across her nipples, smiling when I hear that sexy moan again. Whatever control I had left just snapped. Grabbing her hips with my hands, I start a new rhythm, fast and deep. She's so close, I can feel it, and just when I think that I can't hold on any longer, her back bows as my name is forced from her lips. My climax is set off by hers, and slamming into her willing body one last time, I cry her name - not Sara's, long dead now, but hers, Beka.

I can feel her trying to catch her breath as she lies on top of me, shivering. Running a hand up and down her bare back, I smile as she nuzzles against my chest and slips into a light doze. Pulling the covers over us, I wrap my arms around her and doze off myself.

* * *

_Trance_

Rommie said that both Dylan and Beka were on the Maru, but I don't know what they could be discussing so early in the morning. I board the Maru silently, knowing that if Beka was asleep, I didn't want to wake her up. I got all the way down to the crew quarters when I spotted the clothes. I froze in mid-step and blinked several times to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

Yep, that was Dylan's uniform, all right, but what would it be doing here, on the floor? I thought about that for a long moment.

Then I heard the moaning coming from Beka's cabin. My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks flushing a deep plum color. That was the kind of moan no one would associate with pain. Quickly and quietly I snuck back the way I had came, making sure to lock the door behind me. Asking Beka if she was okay could wait. I'm sure that if she weren't feeling okay, Dylan would quickly remedy that.

Standing in the landing bay, I thought for a moment, and then smiled as I wondered if Harper would be willing to show me how to play the game called poker.


End file.
